Do You Want To Build a Snowman?
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Inspired by that song from Frozen. (Do You Want to Build a Snowman, obviously.) It's just a Short oneshot about Arthur and Alfred. It's slightly AU, really sad, and kinda corny. But I'm bad at summaries. Take a look.


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

It was a cold winter day. Snow was falling, and the outside looked like a winter wonderland. Alfred Jones didn't mind though. He loved the cold winter days, especially because of one special reason.

His big brother Arthur was home.

Arthur was often away from the house on business for long periods of time, but the times when he was home he doted on his little brother. Alfred's favorites were the winter days, where they would play for hours in the snow.

So, on that morning, Alfred jumped out of bed after seeing the snow out his window. He ran to his older brother's study door.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred giggled while knocking on the door. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Alfred was surprised when there was no answer. It was unusual for Arthur not to answer right away.

Alfred knocked again. "Arthur?"

Still, there was no answer.

Alfred pouted with disappointment. Maybe his brother had stepped out and went to the store? He tried to turn the knob, but found it to be locked.

"Fine," Al huffed. "I'm going outside by myself."

So Alfred dressed in his winter gear, and went outside to play. He made snow angels, and even a fort. After about thirty minutes though, he began to feel really lonely. It just wasn't the same without his older brother.

So Alfred went back inside to try his brother's study door again. It was still locked, so Alfred found himself knocking again.  
"Arty?" He asked uncertainly. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

There was still no answer, and Alfred was getting frustrated.

"Please Arthur?" He asked with annoyance.

"Go away Al," Arthur finally responded.

Alfred's eyes widened with shock. His brother had never been so harsh to him.

"But Arthur…" Alfred began.

"I said go away Al," Arthur snapped, still not opening the door.

"Okay, fine!" Alfred snapped back, stalking back outside.

Alfred waited for hours outside. He honestly expected Arthur to come running outside. He wanted his brother to apologize for being mean to him, but Arthur never came.

So, after Alfred got fed up, he stomped back inside. He went straight to that study door one last time. This time the door opened.

"Arty!" Alfred stated angrily. "Why won't you make a snowman?"

He brother stood stiff and formal, looking out the window at the falling snow.

Alfred felt the blood run from his face, because now he saw the signs. His brother's things in the study were packed, and Arthur had this look on his face. Alfred felt dread creep into his heart, because it was obvious that his brother was leaving again.

"Alfred, there is something I need to tell you." Arthur began.

"You just came home!" Alfred protested. "Can't your work wait just a little longer?"

"Alfred, you know how important my job is," Arthur said, flinching. "I can't just tell them no."

There was an awkward silence then. Both brothers were looking in different direction.

"How long is it going to be this time?" Alfred asked, trying to hold back tears.

"That's the thing I need to tell you kid," Arthur began, his voice cracking. "There has been a….incident at work. I'm afraid I have to fly out to our England branch to help fix things. With how bad it's been, and how expensive it is to fly. I could be there for a long time."

"No!" Alfred exclaimed, turning away from his brother to hide his tears.

"I'll call you," Arthur said, ruffling his brother's hair. "I promise."

"Arthur," Alfred asked through his tears. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Al," Arthur responded with regret. "I have to finish packing, and it's almost dark."

"You're just a meanie!" Alfred exclaimed, and then he ran off to his own room.

Arthur just stood looking at his brother with sadness. Right then, a single tear he had held back the whole time fell from his eyes.

That was the last time the two brothers talked for many years.

**Eight Years Later**

Alfred sat on a swing, in a playground near his house. It made him feel nostalgic to be here. Many years ago, his brother had taken him here. Alfred then lit a cigarette, feeling annoyed. It felt like so long ago, now that he was practically an adult. He hadn't even talked to Arthur, not since that day he had left the country to fix the problems with the company he worked for. Alfred just didn't know how to forgive his brother for leaving so long.

Alfred took another drag of his cigarette. Things would be getting harder now. Today, his brother would be returning home. Alfred couldn't bring himself to leave this playground swing, knowing Arthur would be at that house.

All he had wanted on that day was to build a snowman with his older brother, and he had been let down. It was even snowing today, just like the day his brother had told him that he was leaving. Alfred couldn't help but laugh humorlessly at the irony.

His best friend Mathew had told him just to get over it and face his brother. Honestly, Alfred didn't think he had the courage; he had always been a weak little boy inside.

Alfred teared up then. He felt so annoyed with himself. The truth was, all he wanted to do was talk to the brother he had looked up to so long ago.

"Damn," He muttered to himself. "Aren't I supposed to be a man now? What am I doing here, crying over spilled milk?"

"Crying doesn't make you any less of a man," Alfred heard a voice say behind him. "Or have you not learned anything? You silly moron."

Alfred jumped out of his seat, and turned to face familiar green eyes.

"Hi Alfred," Arthur said with a regretful smile. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

_A/N: Hey guy! T.K. here! :P SO DAMN IT! My sister got "_Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" stuck in my head. That's what I get for watching amazing Disney movies with her. ALL I COULD THINK OF WHILE HEARING THIS SONG WAS HETALIA! So now I have like 6 fics in my brain and I might never sleep. . Anyway, I'm really not used to writing oneshots, long fanfictions are much more my style. I really hope this one didn't turn out too terribly horrible (despite being extremely corny). Please review, I love reviewers…..they make me happy inside (Even the bad ones). I still don't own anything. :P Seriously. Someday I am going to post Fanfiction about my own stories just to mess with people. TTFN people!


End file.
